A Faraway Star
by phantoms crazy shadow 13
Summary: This is the story of Star, an avian human with her own mission: to destroy all the schools, institutes, and Itex. She will accomplish this task with the aid of her own special flock, a group of misfits with no idea about what to do after their own escape.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately and happily (because if you think about it how horrible would it be to have the stress of writing a good sequel to a great series of books) do not own Maximum Ride. I do luckily and horribly (same as before but probably not as much stress) own Star and her flock. **

A Faraway Star

Summery

In the first book, 2 caged avian experiments were set free by the flock. This story is not about them, but the main character is someone they look up to. This is the story of Star, an avian human with her own mission: to destroy all the schools, institutes, and Itex. She will accomplish this with the aid of he own special flock.

Prologue

My name is Star, well now it is 'cause before I was known only by a series of numbers that only specified what experiment I was. My mission is to destroy all labs, a.k.a. the "schools, institutes," and of course Itex, like the one located at the Ohio school, trust me you **NEVER** want to go there. My back-up is five other renegade avian human hybrids. Their names are, from the oldest that is a little younger than me to the youngest, Hex, Ares, Sky, Birdie and Misty. Hex and I are all 16 but we are a few months apart from being the same age. Ares and Sky are both 14 with Ares ahead by about 7 months; don't ask me how I know. Birdie is 13 and Misty is 10. I didn't know any of them until a few months ago so I'm just starting to get used to the idea of being in charge of others instead of just myself. I will tell you that they didn't have any names until I came along, they also didn't have any idea of what to do to survive, then again I what did I know about survival?

Now where was I, oh right the names! Well, Hex usually looks on the down side of things and tends to cause bad luck when he is really mad at someone. Ares likes to battle, like the god of war Mars or more commonly known as Ares, and his wings are pure red, kind of creepy because the color looks like blood. Sky loves to fly and we have to pull her out of the sky sometimes, literally. Birdie, on the other hand likes birds, a lot. She can even talk to them and understand what they are saying, plus the name fits her so well, she sometimes acts more bird than human if I do say so myself. Misty is as pale as the mist and loves flying through the clouds.

Birdie and Misty decided on my name, which at the time I thought was a waste, but it has grew on me. They call me Star because my wings are black as night with tiny white dots that look like stars, and the creepy part is that, and I double checked this one night after they started to call me star, those little dots on my wings that look like "stars" match up to the ones in the night sky, creepy huh? The other reason my name is Star is because I always have to gaze at the stars in the sky before I can rest, I don't know why but I just got to.

Well, let's not get carried away with the story right now, 'cause once I start it will be hard to stop. Also, there is plenty more information I can share with you. Let's start from the somewhat beginning because let's face it, if we start from the beginning then I would have to tell you all about my childhood and blah blah blah. You can sort of get the picture, so let the stars show you your way.

**Author's note**

**Hex and Ares are the only GUYS. **

**Star, Sky, Birdie and Misty are all GIRLS.**


	2. Star Gazing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and never will!**

Chapter 1

Star Gazing

Well this is all of what life's cracked up to be, sleeping on a rock in a cave and eating possum on a stick. Then again, it's totally better than sleeping on a cage floor with wires surrounding you and other mutant experiments trying to talk or do other unidentifiable things. And possum on a stick is better than some genetically enhanced "food" that tastes like you eat a whole garbage truck filled with used diapers, which is the only way to describe the food because it is that horrible. This is my 20th day on the road and away from the school and I can't help but realize that I have no idea what I'm doing. You are probably asking how I had escaped; well it started out like this;

_21 days ago_

I wake up. What are the experiments for today? Will they try to dissect me again, or will they find worse things to do while I am their test subject. I can't take it. I want to be free, the only question is how. Hahahahahahaha. I've been trying to answer that question for the first 16 years of my life and the only answers to come up were: a) kill myself, but then I might not get to enjoy the freedom because let's face it who knows what actually happens when you die am I right, and option b) get out of the school, no idea how to accomplish this so what good does this do me.

So here I am, a avian human hybrid who is staying alive only to be a test subject for a bunch of messed up scientists who think that they will "save the world" with their discoveries, but in reality they should be locked up in the coo-coo joint with strait jackets on at all times and attendants ready to poke them with a needle and let them head into a "sleepy" time while they really are being knocked out so that the people there don't have to deal with the wack jobs that land themselves in there 'cause they were stupid and did the craziest things and weren't lucky and ended up getting caught. I must admit, for an underprivileged human avian mutant who has had no schooling whatsoever I'm pretty smart, then again maybe I'm one of those wack jobs who actually in the end just really need a better life because their lives were screwed up by the same wack jobs who the attendants are stabbing with their nappy time needles!

Now, how to escape? Even though it's hopeless, trying to figure out escape plans helps me endure and survive. Pretty pathetic, huh? Well let's think about it anyway. I could probably knock one of the eraser guards out when they take me in for testing. Then again, there are at least 5 guards and I have hardly any fight experience. I could play dead, but then they might try doing horrible things to my body and I would have to suffer until they finally realized that I was not dead.

"_I can help_," whispered throughout my head. I was startled and had no idea who/what it is that said that.

"_Look towards the stars and they will guide your way to freedom_." There's that voice again. Where was it coming from? Maybe if I do it will go away. But, how will I look out at the pretty stars?

"_There's a window 25˚ southwest. If you gaze out at the sky your path to freedom will be within sight_." This voice is starting to creep me out and it will normally take a whole crap load of things to freak me out. I followed the creepy voice's instructions and gazed at the stars through the window that I had no idea was there before just now.

Then the answer hit me, the good type of hit not the one that makes you wince in pain. The creepy voice was right; my path to freedom was in the stars, and I will admit now that the line sounded a little cheesy.

Now I just have to have the guts to pull this plan off.

**Author's note **

**I don't know why I put this note here I sort of just felt like writing it, so deal with it. **


	3. a new beggining

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and never will!**

Chapter 2

A New Beginning

So there I sat, thinking about my new escape plan that was sure to set me free. I called upon the power inside of me, one that I didn't know I had until I looked at the stars. I still don't know how I found the answer in the sky or anything that I could reference back to the creepy voice. What is the power that I am calling upon you ask? Well apparently there is a part of me that the scientists somehow managed to alter so that I can create illusions. I found this to be totally awesome. Finally, with this new found ability, I can make it appear as if I really escaped, that I died during the night or something else that would ensure that they open the door and I can make my grand escape.

I settled on making myself appear dead. It wasn't that hard and it was the only thing that I knew would ensure that they opened the door, only if they were just going to remove and dispose of "my body". I already knew my escape route; the stars had thought to give the literal meaning of "path to freedom" and showed me the quickest way out of the accursed school. I still have no idea how though.

They, a.k.a. the wack jobs that belong in the loony bin, would be coming soon. So I put the finishing touches on the dead me.

"God, I hope this works or else I'm really dead meat," I thought silently as I prepared to make a run for it.

"_There is no need for worry, the stars would never lie to one as noble as you_," said the creepy voice. Seriously, did the scientists somehow manage to implant an annoying, creepy voice in my head on purpose?

The door suddenly opened and I made a mad dash for the exit. Well, at least they did something right. I had planned 10 minutes for my escape, but managed the dash in about 3 minutes thanks to all the genetic modifying they did on me. I quickly escaped through the door, the one that would hopefully lead me to freedom, and the one that someone was so kindly opening.

Then I saw it, the beautiful outdoors. I raced about 20 feet from the school and jumped into the air. I then proceeded to release my wings, and if you were mean and decided that it would be a waste of time to read the prologue and just started from chapter 1 than I' give you a heads up even though you don't deserve it, I am an avian human hybrid with approximately 95% human DNA and the other 5% is bird.

Once my wings were released and I was in the air, I began to fly the best that I could do seeing that this was the first time that I was airborne. I flew as fast as I could the heck away from that place.

Finally I landed because I wanted to sleep before I did any more flying. Only when I was on the ground did I let the recognition that I was at last free sweep over me as I sleep with one eye open. Well, I thought that they might come even with the illusion still in effect. The illusion only lasted about 4 days, enough to ensure that the scientists really believed that I was dead.


	4. metting with a little birdie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and never will!**

Chapter 3

Meeting with a Little Birdie

Well, here I am, out in the wild flying like there is no tomorrow. I still can't believe that I'm free. No more school, no more experiments, no more school, no more wacked up scientists, and NO MORE SCHOOL! I think it's time to land and have lunch. I scanned the area and located a decent cave with an excellent view and escape route. I started my rough descent, I'm still not used to flying and it's has only been 22 days, give me a break.

Once I was safe in the cave and had eaten my fill of food that had been hunted and killed hours before, don't ask me how, so deal with it. I decided it was time to explore the cave because it will hopefully become my temporary home for about 1 day. As I was walking through the cave, I realized there was a smell in the air. It smelled familiar, but I couldn't place it. I figured that I could fool whoever or whatever it was with an illusion, one that made me look like some small bat or something.

I walked on cautiously aware of the feeling that I was being watched. I made it appear as if I was a pesky fly just buzzing around in the dark cave. Then, I heard the crunch as gravel pushed its way from under someone's foot. I turned towards the direction of the sound. They obviously didn't appear to notice, so I knew that they still believed I was a fly. I walked slowly toward them. They were two girls, one about the ages of 10 and 13.

I suddenly let my illusion fade and they gasped as they saw me for who I really was. Not some pesky fly, but an enraged hybrid that the phrase "if looks could kill" would suddenly pop into your head and you knew that the saying was true. I grabbed them by the collars of their shirts.

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?" I asked as angrily as I could manage. They looked terrified so I knew that they were scared and tell me anything that I wanted to know.

"We are experiments 1002038 and 3927485. We recently were set free from the New York Institute with a whole bunch more experiments by a group of people. The others either died, left, were taken and we are the only ones left. We are seeking somewhere safe to hide so that the evil people can't find us," said the one who looked to be the older one of the two.

"Please don't eat us," said the younger one. I found that very amusing and began to laugh my head off. Man, it felt so good to laugh instead of cry or worry. They apparently didn't find it so funny, but that really didn't matter to me.

"What's so funny and WHO are YOU," the older one said. "You're not really going to eat us, are you," the younger one asked.

"Don't worry; I am already too full to eat you. Actually, I never planned to eat you, that's what's so funny. I am experiment number 74035. I also escaped from evil people but I prefer to call them wack jobs." I said this while I examined them wondering what experimentation they had been through. "What did the evil people do to you?"

"They gave us special abilities. I can talk with birds and she can become surrounded by mist long after she passes through a cloud. Plus, they gave us these." She was saying this while unfolding a pair of brown wings with white flecks on them. The smaller one, seeing her companion open her wings, she started to unfold her white wings that appeared as if they were clouds because something was making them appear foggy. "What about you?"

"Same here but with different abilities." I unfurled my wings and grinned as they gasped at the beauty of my wings, or maybe it was at length because mine were at the very least one third longer than the oldest "I'm more of an illusionist, not a bird whisperer or a flying cloud."

"Can we come with you?" the little one asked spontaneously.

"Yes please. We would really like some company and we don't want to be alone anymore" added the older one. I really didn't care because I could always kick them to the curb if they got in my way. Plus it's really hard to say no when you're getting puppy dog faces that are covered in dirt and grime.

"I suppose, just don't bother me or I'll kick you out. Also, we need new names. Experiments 1002…something and 392…something just won't cut it." I told them and they looked at me with their eyes shining with pure joy.

"But what will we be called?" the little one asked.

"Hmmmmm. You," I pointed to the younger one, "will be called Misty because your wings look foggy like mist. And you," I said pointing to the older one, "will be Birdie because of you bird whispering abilities."

"What about you?" the younger- I mean Misty asked.

"What about me?" I asked, really curious now.

"Your name, what will it be?" Oh, that's what she wanted to know.

"We should call you Star 'cause your wings look like the night sky with thousands of stars on them," Birdie said.

"Whatever you want, I can't think of a better name. So Star it is." I said and they jumped up with glee. I was excited but I refrained from showing it in that particular way. I simply smiled. This could be the start of something great, this could be the start of a family, or as I like to refer to it as a flock because of the wings 'n all.


	5. Crazy Author Note seriously

This is important

i would appreciate it if i could have some more reviews

thank You

yours crazily,

PHANTOMSCRAZYSHADOW13

(and for the record i am crazy)

... also i would like to inform you now that this is my first fanfic so please be critical but not a meanie pants!

you know who you are and i would like no rude comments on my story

:P (GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR)

once i get 5 reviews i might be more creative and post the next chapter which shall be in someone elses point of view


	6. a hex on the school

**Disclaimer: Me owns nothing nada except Star, Hex, Ares, Sky, Birdie, and Misty. So ha you got nothing on me because you can't say that that I stole the Maximum Ride Characters, I did in fact though mention the school but I don't own any rights towards it =P**

Chapter 4

A Hex on the School

Hex POV (A WORD FROM THE AUTHOR: I decided to finally mention the remaining members of the soon to be flock but I'd rather write it in Hex's POV because I felt like it)

Sitting there in this stupid cage is horrible, why are we even here anyway? God I want to kill these people, they pretty much only come in here to give us food and take us to be tested. They examine our freaking WINGS that they grafted into us when we were barely ONE MONTH OLD. Can you even think of what kind of bastard would do that to a kid? I mean come on you have to be mentally disturbed to do all of these experiments, and yes I'm not the only one.

To the best of my limited knowledge, they don't teach us anything other than their crap about our freaking genetics that they gave us 'cause they belong in a mental hospital, there are only three avian experiments including me. There are also a couple of other experiments like ones that look like they are combined with all sorts of DNA, one with frog, *shivers*, a pussy cat, a little cute but only on the outside because it's practically a zombie, one that looks like they gave it fishy guts cause it's in a tank, and many others that are more disturbing and I don't even want to go there.

Oh great, just great. Now they're coming over here and by the looks of it I'm leaving this cage and not coming back. Even better, and notice the sarcasm, they appear to have extra Erasers so that either implies that they expect a challenge, which they should, or they're also planning on taking my BBB's, Best Birdie Buddies, along with me. For the record, my BBB's consist of a male a year younger than me and a female the same age. We didn't name each other because let's face it, we never knew if we would survive the night. I guess we should have because we've been here together for 9 years.

Anyway, back to the crazy scientists. Yes, they are being stupid enough to let us out of the cage, but then again, they're making sure that the Erasers are pinning our arms to our sides. Great, now they're leading us to room 649, this can't be good. I've heard of this room before, some of the other experiments refer to this room as the "Gateway to Hell." This can mean only one thing, we are to be destroyed. Well on the bright side this implies no more experimentation.

Well, guess what? I ain't going down without a fight. If these wack jobs think that they are going to exterminate me like some pesky bug, well then they got another thing coming. I signaled with my middle finger of my left hand to my BBB's, this signal implies that we are to try our very hardest to get out of this living hell hole. God, I'm so pissed right now, I wish that the most horrendous force of nature befalls these bastards.

Just as I was released, one of the Erasers has a spell of bad luck and trips to the ground. We all heard a definite snap as his neck broke. Well this is all the distraction it took for me BBB's and I to take advantage of their stupefied looks and attack with all we got. We managed to disable the rest of the Erasers and receive looks from the scientists, who when they noticed that all their protection was gone immediately started to back out of the room and lock the door.

Now that that was taken care of, I noticed that the room had a window big enough for us all to fit though if we go one at a time. There was just one tiny problem, the windows were locked and it appeared that the glass was some sort of storm proof stuff. We know this because me and my guy BBB being guys, tried to break it with our arms, legs, and heads. Finally, my female BBB (author: sorry if I keep referring to them as BBB but they never gave each other names and I really don't feel like constantly writing best birdie buddies) walked up to the window, she studied it for approximately 3 minutes. She then took her fist, much to our protests because we knew she would get hurt and end up crying and making us feel bad, and punched the window.

Then, the unexpected happened. The window cracked. We stared in awe as my female BBB backed away from the window and said that we could now start to break the glass. We stared at her in shock until she finally realized that we weren't touching the glass and asked "what?"

I immediately replied with, "How the hell did you do that?"

Her answer was short and sweet, "I hit it in its weak spot." Well this answer was good enough for me, so I began to hit the glass until it finally gave way and shattered. Once done, I stepped away and said "ladies first," just to be a gentleman. She jumped out the window and landed safely on the ground. My other BBB then followed and I was left to go last. Once we were all outside we started to make a run for it only to be stopped by a huge electrical fence.

We all knew that we finally had to take our first real flight. So we ran back about 30 paces, and in the same order in which we left through the window, we launched ourselves into the sky.

We flew for a few hours and were starting to get exhausted, so we decided to land in the forest. We started our descent and stumbled to the ground. We then walked around until we all heard some movement in the bushes further ahead. We all stopped and stood waiting for whatever it was to go away, but it only got closer. I was starting to get ready to beat the shit out of whatever was coming our way when I was forcefully picked up.

I started to panic when a very angry voice asked, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing?"

I then presumed to panic and thrash about until I felt something hard come in contact with my skull and the outside world became very dark, and all I could see before I blanked out was something that looked like the night sky but I knew it wasn't. Now my world turned black.

**Authors note:**

**Hey peoples me would like some reviews if me is to continue writing my story. I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update but I had a tiny bit of writers block. I will try my best to update soon so don't worry. **

**Yours crazily,**

**Phantoms crazy shadow 13**

**P.S. THE VOICES SAY TO REVIEW PLEASE**

**WELL ADIOS AMIGOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
